Rohan
Units:' ' ' ' Chirldern Warriors ' Resource Cost: 50 Command Points: 15 Health: 80 Mele Damage:30 Rockthrowers Damage: 30 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Rohan Peasants Camp. Level 1 Time Built:15sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' '''Rohan Peasants Warriors ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Rohan Peasants Camp. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades; Rebuilt Buildings ' ' 'Rohan Peasants Axemen ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 120 Strong: Cavalry, Pikes Weak: Archers From: Rohan Peasants Camp. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Rohan Peasants Spearmen ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 15 Health: 140 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Rohan Peasants Camp. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Rohan Peasants Spearthrowers ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 10 Health: 80 Strong: Archers, Cavalry, Monsters Weak: Pikes From: Rohan Archery Range. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor ' ' 'Rohan Peasants Archers ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry From: Rohan Archery Range. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Rohan Swordmen ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 260 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Rohan Barracks. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Rohan Axemen ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 260 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Army, Forged Blades From: Rohan Barracks. Level 1 'Rohan Spearmen ' Resource Cost: 250 Command Points: 12 Health: 260 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Rohan Barracks. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Rohan Archers ' Resource Cost: 250 Command Points: 12 Health: 140 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Rohan Archery Range. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Elven Galadhrim Archers ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 6 Health: 200 Strong: Pikes, Monsters, Swords Weak: Cavalry Mele Damage: 180 Bow Damage: 200 From: Elven Archery Range. Level 1 Time Built:30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Royal Guards Warriors ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 6 Health: 220 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry Mele Damage: 160 Bow Damage: 180 From: Rohan Barracks. Level 2 Time Built:30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Army of the Dead ' Resource Cost: 1500 Command Points: 4 Health: 1500 Strong: All Units Weak: Catapults with Upgrade Fire Stones and Archers with Upgrade Fire Arrows From: Barracks of Dead Men. Level 1 Time Built:120sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier ' ' 'Rohirrim Peasants ' Resource Cost: 450 Command Points: 6 Health: 400 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Rohan Stables. Level 1 Time Built:35sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Horse Shield ' ' 'Rohirrim Axemen ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 500 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Rohan Stables. Level 1 Time Built:40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Horse Shield ' ' 'Rohirrim Spearmen ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 6 Health: 650 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Rohan Stables. Level 2 Time Built:40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Horse Shield 'Rohirrim Royal Guards ' Resource Cost: 750 Command Points: 6 Health: 800 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Rohan Stables. Level 2 Time Built:45sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Horse Shield ' ' 'Rohirrim Archers ' Resource Cost: 900 Command Points: 6 Health: 600 Strong: Pikes, Monsters, Swords Weak: Spearthrowers From: Rohan Stables. Level 2 Time Built:40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Ents ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 4500 Strong: All Units, Siege Weapons, Structures, Heroes Weak: Catapults with Upgrade Fire Stones and Archers with Upgrade Fire Arrows From: Ent Moot Time Built:60sek Powers: Togle Weapons (Throw Rocks and Close Ranged Attack) Heroes: 'Merry ' Resource Cost: 100 Health: 300 Mele Damage:100 Rock Throw Damage:90 Weapons: Sword and Throw Rock Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount only with Eowyn, 1.lev Togle Weapons(Sword and Throw Rocks), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Esquire of Rohan, 7.lev Rohan Armory 1-6lev Light Armor, 7-10lev Heavy Armor (Armored in Rohan) ' ' 'Haleth son of Hama ' Resource Cost:300 Health:500 Mele Damage:100 Bow Damage:120 Weapons:Sword and Bow Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons(Bow and Sword), 4.lev Leadership(+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev This is Good Sword(+100%Damage only with Sword) ' ' 'Eothain ' Resource Cost:500 Health:600 Mele Damage:150 Weapons:Spear Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Leadership(+100%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Throw Spear ' ' 'Elfhelm ' Resource Cost:500 Health:750 Mele Damage:160 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 1.lev Leadership(+50%Armor), 6.lev Second Marshal on Eomer ' ' 'Grimbold ' Resource Cost:600 Health:800 Mele Damage:180 Weapons:Spear Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Outhlaw Leadership(Killing Units with Good Resource), 3.lev Leadership(+100%Damage +50%Armor) 5.lev Throw Spear ' ' 'Hama ' Resource Cost:800 Health:850 Mele Damage:180 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Leadership(+50%Damage +100%Armor), 5.lev Lord of Royal Guards, 8.lev Summon Royal Guards(Mount: 3 Battalion Rohirrim Royal Guards, Dismount: 3 Battalion Royal Guards Warriors) ' ' 'Gamling ' Resource Cost:800 Health:900 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 1.lev Leadership(+50%Damage +100%Armor), 3.lev Ford Eorlingas, 6.lev Arrow of Rohan, 8.lev Summon Rohirrim (3 Battalion Rohhirim Spearmen) 'Erkenbrand ' Resource Cost:800 Health:900 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Horn of Westfold, 4.lev Leadership(+150%Damage +100%Armor), 8.lev Summon Rohirrim (3 Battalion Rohirrim Spearmen) ' ' 'Theodred ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:950 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Leadership(+100%Damage +100%Armor), 5.lev King’s Son (+100%Damage), 8.lev Summon Rohirrim (4 Battalion Rohhirim Royal Guards) ' ' 'Eowyn ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:1000 Mele Damage:200 Weapons:Sword (on horse with spear) Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 3.lev Throw Spear, 5.lev Disguise, 6.lev Shield Maiden(+150%Armor) ' ' 'Haldir ' Resource Cost:1800 Health:1500 Mele Damage:260 Bow Damage:280 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons(Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership(+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Golden Arrow, 8.lev Summon Galadhrim(3 Battalion Elven Galadhrim Archers) ' ' '''King Theoden Resource Cost:2000 Health:1300 Mele Damage:300 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Leadership(+50%Damage +100%Armor), 4.lev Glorius Charge(+25%Damage +50%Armor for Nearby units), 5.lev King’s Favor, 8.lev Summon Rohirrim(3 Battalion Rohirrim Royal Guards, 1 Battalion Rohirrim Archers) 1-4lev Light Armor, 5-10lev Heavy Armor (Armored in Rohan) ' ' Eomer ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:1600 Mele Damage:300 Weapons:Sword Powers:1.lev Mount/Dismount, 1.lev Horse Lord, 2.Outlaw Leadership(Killing Units with good Resource), 4.lev Throw Spear, 6.lev Summon Rohirrim (5 Battalion Rohirrim Spearmen) ' ' '''King of the Dead ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:3000 Mele Damage:400 Weapons:Sword Powers: 5.lev Leadership(+100%Damage), 7.lev Summon Army of the Dead(9 Battalion Army of the Dead), 10.lev Rain of Skulls Starting Level:10 ' ' 'Gimli ' Resource Cost:3500 Health:3500 Mele Damage:500 Weapons:Axe Powers:1.lev Throw Axe, 2.lev Mount/Dismount only with Legolas, 3.lev Leap Attack, 5.lev Slayer, 7.lev Mighty Rage (+150%Damage +50%Armor), 9.lev Axe Master ' ' 'Legolas ' Resource Cost:3500 Health:2500 Mele Damage:400 Bow Damage:500 Weapons:Bow (Mount only with two Long Knife) Powers:1.lev Hawk Strike, 2.lev Mount/Dismount, 2.lev Knife Fighter, 4.lev Train Archers, 7.lev Arrow Wind, 10.lev Very Heavy Arrow ' ' 'Aragorn ' Resource Cost:3500 Health:3000 Mele Damage:500 Bow Damage:300 Weapons:Sword and Bow (to 3level with bow) Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons(Bow and Sword)1.lev Mount/Dismount 1.lev Athelas, 3.lev Blade Master, 5.lev Elendil, 7.lev Summon Army of the Dead(3 Battalion Army of the Dead) 1-2lev Ranger in the North (Light Armor), 3-7lev Medium Armor, 8-10lev Heavy Armor (Armored in Gondor) ' ' 'Quickbeam the Ent ' Resource Cost:1500 Health:4800 Mele Damage: 1000 Ranged Damage: 1000 Weapons:Throw Rocks and Cancel Ranged Attacks Powers:1lev. Togle Weapons Built From:Ent Moot Ent-hero level 10 ' ' 'Treebeard ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:5000 Mele Damage; 1000 Ranged Damage: 1000 Weapons:Throw Rocks and Cancel Ranged Attacks Powers:1lev. Togle Weapons, 5.lev Summon Ents Built From:Ent Moot Ent-hero level 10 Towers: ' ' 'Rohan Peasant Camp ' Resource Cost:200 Health: 2500 Create Units:Childern Warriors, Rohan Peasants Warriors, Rohan Peasants Axemen, Rohan Peasants Spearmen (5 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Rohan Barracks ' Resource Cost: 250 Health: 3000 Create Units: Rohan Swordmen, Rohan Axemen, Rohan Spearmen, Rohan Royal Guards Warriors (5 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Rohan Archery Range ' Resource Cost:250 Health:2500 Create Units:Rohan Peasants Spearthrowers, Rohan Peasants Archers, Rohan Archers(3 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Elven Archery Range ' Resource Cost:300 Health: 3000 Create Units:Elven Galadhrim Archers (2 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Barracks of Dead Men ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:3500 Create Units:Army of the Dead (1 Battalion) ' ' 'Rohan Stables ' Resource Cost:600 Health:3500 Create Units: Rohirrim Peasants, Rohirrim Axemen, Rohirrim Spearmen, Rohirrim Royal Guards, Rohirrim Archers ((3 Battalion next Level)-(Upgrade: Horse Shield. Level 2)) ' ' 'Ent Moot ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:6000 Create Units/Hero: Ent/Quickbeam, Treebeard ' ' 'Rohan Farm ' Resource Cost:300 Health:1500 Resource:1lev 20; 2lev 23; 3lev 25 ' ' 'Rohan Armory ' Resource Cost:1000 Health:3000 Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows ' ' 'Rohan Marketplace ' Resource Cost:800 Health:3000 Upgrades:Golden Harvest, Iron Ore, Rohan Beams ' ' 'Rohan Battle Tower ' Resource Cost:500 Health:3000 ' ' 'Rohan Well ' Resource Cost:200 Health:800 All Units Healing to nearby ' ' 'Rohan Heroic Statue ' Resource Cost:150 Health:500 All Heroes to nearby +50%Damage +50%Armor 'Golden Hall ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Resource: 10 Upgrade: Full Map revealed 10sek; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Dol Amroth Storm Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Dol Amroth Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Dol Amroth Warship: Battleship again other ships Dol Amroth Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: Draft: All Peasants +50%Damage +150%Armor Heal: Healing Units Elven Wood: All enemies heroes and units lose Leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Anduril: +100%Damage +100%Armor for Aragorn Elven: Summon 3 Battalion Elven Galadhrim Archers (rank 3,upgrade Heavy Armor and Forged Blades) Duration 2min Ents: Summon 4 Ents (rank 10) Duration 1min Cloud Break: '''All enemies units terror 15 sek; +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Army of the Dead: Summon 15 Battalion Army of the Dead (rank 10) Duration 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier '''For Units 1level to 2level '''Heavy Armor '''For Units +60%Armor '''Forged Blades '''For Units +50%Damage '''Fire Arrows '''For Archers +30%Damage (special Damage for Structures) '''Horse Shield '''For Cavalry +75Armor (special Armor for Pikes; Bonus -100%Armor again Pikes) '''Golden Harvest '''For Farms +10% Faster Resource '''Iron Ore '''For Armory +10% Faster Upgrade '''Rohan Beams '''For Gates +50%Armor '''Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade